


White Hot

by look_turtles



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is wonderful.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for Burning Low</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hot

Flame Princess was in her house. The smell of burning wood surrounded her. It reminded her of the Fire Kingdom and she felt a ping of homesickness like a drop of water falling on her heart. She pushed the homesickness aside and picked up her rock and looked at it. A smile spread across her face as she thought about how the rock made it possible for her to kiss Finn. Kissing a rock wasn't the same as kissing Finn, but Finn had given her the rock so of course she would keep it.

Finn had given her many gifts not just a rock and a house. Her favourite gift was Finn's favourite sword, every time Flame Princess touched it the metal would turn the most delightful shade of white. Maybe someday she would use the sword to be a hero like Finn.

Sometimes she thought about kissing Finn again, but knew that wasn't possible. She still remembered the look of fear on Finn's face as she fell through the Earth and she never wanted to see that look ever again.

Flame Princess carried the rock outside. Finn was waiting.

Finn was the most wonderful human boy she had ever met. Well, he was the only human boy she had ever met, but that was beside the point.


End file.
